


you're mine and i'm yours for the taking (lay your hands on me)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rimming, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: Desi grinned at them and Mac knew her well enough by now to know that kind of grin meant nothing good. “Surprise!” she crowed, and reached up to pull the duct tape off Jack’s mouth, which made him swear profusely since it ripped out a good bit of hair. “I couldn’t stand listening to you idiots snark and give each other sad puppy eyes anymore, so this is the solution I came up with.” Before Mac could process that, she snagged his phone from his back pocket, shoving it into her own along with a bulge he presumed to be Jack’s phone. “These are top of the line military grade handcuffs—unpickableandunbreakable, and I have the only key.” She shoved Mac a little and he stumbled further into the apartment, dragging Jack with him. “Plenty of food and drinks in the fridge, and I’ll be gone all day, so make yourselves at home!” And with a wink she was gone, slamming the door and locking it on her way out.(Or the one where Desi handcuffs Mac and Jack together so they can work out their issues... and she gets a lot more than she bargained for.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	you're mine and i'm yours for the taking (lay your hands on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Decided I'd post a oneshot to mix things up. **A couple notes: this was written during the back half of Season 3, so in this one Mac and Desi never got together. ***Also Mac is the one who has suicidal thoughts and there is discussion of him almost attempting suicide with a handgun. If that might trigger you I HIGHLY recommend you skip this one.***** As always, any mistakes are my own since I put this one together, and we hope you enjoy this! Please let us know what you think!
> 
> (Title is from "Lay Your Hands On Me" by Bon Jovi.)

Mac should’ve known something was up when Desi texted him and asked him to come over to her apartment before work. They’d been working together for almost a year, including a month now with Jack, and in that time Mac had never been to her apartment. But he came over anyway, because it was early in the morning and he figured something might be wrong and she needed his help.

He drove over, found a place to park, and rode up in the elevator, finding Desi’s apartment easily... and tensing when he saw the door was ajar. He shouldered through it quickly, figuring if somebody besides Desi was inside he’d get the drop on them—and as soon as he was in he got grabbed around the arm, something cold and tight locked around his wrist. He turned as far as he can, arm jerking with the motion, and realized he’d just been handcuffed... to Jack. By Desi.

“What the fuck?” Mac asked, looking incredulously between Jack and Desi. Jack looked back at him with an unamused expression on his face and duct tape over his mouth, probably so he couldn’t have warned Mac when he walked through the door.

Desi grinned at them and Mac knew her well enough by now to know that kind of grin meant nothing good. “Surprise!” she crowed, and reached up to pull the duct tape off Jack’s mouth, which made him swear profusely since it ripped out a good bit of hair. “I couldn’t stand listening to you idiots snark and give each other sad puppy eyes anymore, so this is the solution I came up with.” Before Mac could process that, she snagged his phone from his back pocket, shoving it into her own along with a bulge he presumed to be Jack’s phone. “These are top of the line military grade handcuffs—unpickable _and_ unbreakable, and I have the only key.” She shoved Mac a little and he stumbled further into the apartment, dragging Jack with him. “Plenty of food and drinks in the fridge, and I’ll be gone all day, so make yourselves at home!” And with a wink she was gone, slamming the door and locking it on her way out.

Mac stared at the door in shock for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what happened. It was... insane and ridiculous, and kind of exactly something Desi would do, so maybe Mac shouldn’t be this surprised. The truth was he couldn’t really blame her for taking such drastic measures—ever since Jack came back from the Kovacs mission about a month ago, things had been... weird and off between them. They seemed to argue a lot more than before—not just bicker playfully like they used to, but argue for real, sometimes saying something maybe a little too mean on purpose, and Mac hated it. But he couldn’t stop himself from doing it sometimes, and if Jack said something cutting, Mac fired back... and so on.

“Alright, hoss, put that big brain of yours to use, and get us outta these cuffs.” Jack’s voice brought Mac out of his thoughts, and he glanced down at their wrists. He couldn’t stop a pang of hurt in his chest, because he knew that in the past Jack would make a joke, laugh about something like this—but now it seemed like all he wanted was to get away from Mac.

“Fine,” Mac said quietly, and he lifted their connected wrists up to eye level, checking to see what he was dealing with. He looked them over and let out an aggravated sigh. “Desi’s right. I read about these cuffs in a government journal article—they’re made from a new polymer that can’t be shattered, and there’s no keyhole. They can only be unlocked using a powerful magnetic key.” He idly wondered how Desi got her hands on a pair, and then decided he probably didn’t want to know. He glanced at Jack’s face long enough to see a dissatisfied frown before he looked away again, staring at the peacock painting Desi had on her entryway wall and trying to swallow the lump of anger and sadness building in his throat. “Sorry, but I don’t think my big brain’s gonna help you here.”

“That’s a first,” Jack muttered under his breath, and Mac took a deep breath to calm himself, trying not to lose his temper. “So what, we’re just... stuck like that until Desi comes back?” When Mac nodded, Jack sighed. “Fantastic.”

He tried to head to the couch, but he only managed to take two steps because Mac didn’t budge. “Well, I’m sorry being around me is such a hardship,” he snapped before he even knew what he was doing.

Jack half-turned back toward him, making sure Mac could see it when he rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not, princess, the world doesn’t revolve around your ass,” he said, and Mac couldn’t suppress how he flinched at that, because that wasn’t even trying to be playful, it was... mean.

And Jack’s been a lot of things to Mac, but mean has never been one, until now—childish maybe, a bit argumentative, but never _mean_. And Mac didn’t know how to respond to it, so he... didn’t. He ducked his head and walked forward until they reached the couch. He sat down at one end, as far as he could get from Jack without hyperextending their arms, and chewed on the inside of his cheek. They sat in silence for a moment before Jack grabbed the remote and turned the TV on some random channel.

Mac didn’t even know what’s on right now, too busy getting lost in his head again. He knew it was his fault they were like this—things were never been the same after he came back from Nigeria, and Jack’s absence only made everything worse. But it all started with Mac running away from his problems and ignoring Jack. He ruined the best and the most important relationship in his life, and he now he didn’t know how to fix it. If that was even possible.

He let out a shaky, quiet sigh, and his arm kind of... jerked without his control, tugging on Jack’s wrist and making him look at him. “What is it now?”

“Nothing,” Mac mumbled, and kept his head tilted so his hair obscured his face. It was getting long again, shaggy on the sides and the back of it almost touched the collar of his shirt. His arm twitched again without his permission, and in fact, it was the opposite of nothing—his arm moved like that because his shoulder hurt. He felt Jack’s eyes on him, and unlike... unlike how it used to be, when that gaze made Mac feel warm and safe, now he just felt... like an annoyance. He still knew Jack well enough to tell when he wasn’t going to let something go, so he cleared his throat and explained, “I got shot in this shoulder a few months ago, and it still hurts sometimes. Desi must’ve forgot.”

Jack was silent and Mac thought he felt him tense for a split second, but he couldn’t be sure. Jack was still looking at him, but Mac kept his gaze fixed on the TV screen, even though he wasn’t really seeing it. “How bad is it?” Jack asked after a moment. “Maybe you should—”

“It’s fine, Jack.” Mac cut him off in a clipped voice, and then added more quietly, rolling his eyes, “It’s not like you care anyway.”

Jack shifted a little closer on the couch, which allowed Mac’s arm to relax. “Hey,” he said, and there was enough emotion in his voice to get Mac to look at him. There was an apology in those brown eyes, and he hesitated a little before he spoke again. “I’m sorry, okay? I know I’m being difficult, and it’s... it’s not your fault, man, it’s mine.”

Jack seemed sincere, but again, Mac felt like he barely knew him these days. He wasn’t sure what Jack meant though, since it obviously was _Mac’s_ fault. He ruined all of his relationships sooner or later, he always made people leave, so it wasn’t surprising it eventually happened with Jack. It was nice of him to try and take the blame though.

“Yeah, right,” Mac scoffed. He couldn’t help himself, he was angry and frustrated and hurt by the last month of Jack’s constant remarks. “I got the message, Jack. The world doesn’t revolve around me, got it loud and clear.”

Jack made a frustrated sound, almost like a growl. “Mac, I—”

“I don’t want to hear it, okay?” Mac interrupted, staring at the television so hard he felt his eyes watering. He convinced himself that’s what was happening and he wasn’t on the verge of crying. “I know being away from home for almost a year must’ve been hard, but you aren’t the only one who had problems, okay? So just... back off.”

He heard Jack’s breath hitch a little, but he refused to let it get to him. It hurt, it felt like his heart was breaking, but if that was how they are now... then so be it. Time to make peace with the fact that he lost Jack for good, although it would probably be easier if Mac wasn’t so hopelessly in love with Jack, had been for years. But well, it was Mac’s own fault, letting himself fall for Jack, so now it was time to pay the price.

“If that’s what you wa—you know what, no.” Jack sat up straight, the tone of his voice changing. “I know the past months haven’t been easy for you, though obviously I had to find out about that from Matty, because you wouldn’t fucking talk to me. None of you would.”

That was enough to get Mac to look at him, his molars grinding together, a sour taste in the back of his mouth. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Mac hated the way his voice broke but soldiered through it. “Do you have any idea how many times I called you? The only thing I wanted was to hear your voice, and you never answered.” His chest ached, the hot burn of embarrassment prickling up his face and down his back. “You never picked up, not even when I called to tell you my dad had cancer. You found out Charlie was—was dead from _Desi_.” He dropped his gaze to their wrists, tugged a little against the handcuffs just because. “And like I said, I got the message, okay? I know you were getting me back for Nigeria, and I deserved it.”

“What? Mac, I wasn’t—I didn’t—” Jack sputtered, clearly struggling with words—that’s new. “I wasn’t getting back at you. I couldn’t... I couldn’t talk to you. The only reason I picked up that call from Desi was because I had five missed calls from you and I thought something happened to you. I couldn’t... I couldn’t talk to you. I wasn’t allowed to use my private phone, you _knew_ that.”

“You also said that you’d always pick up, no matter what,” Mac snapped, his eyes filling with tears despite his best efforts to stop it. “Before you left, you told me to call if I needed you and you would answer. Guess following the rules has become more important to you,” he finished bitterly, tugging on the stupid handcuffs again.

Jack paused, then exhaled harshly. “Shit, I did say that, didn’t I?” He rubbed his face with his free hand, and suddenly he looked much older than he was. “Thing is... I didn’t figure you’d actually need me.”

And that... that didn’t make any sense. “What? Why wouldn’t I...” Mac trailed off, because it was getting harder to think—he felt himself backsliding into that dark, awful place he was in a few months ago, and he didn’t know how to stop it. He tried, though, because clearly there was something here that they were both missing. “Why wouldn’t I need you? I always fucking need you, Jack—that’s the problem.”

“I thought... you seemed fine by yourself in Nigeria,” Jack said. “And after you got back... it didn’t feel like you needed me anymore. So I figured that... with Desi and everything, you’d be just fine.”

Mac swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew he had fucked up, but until now he hadn’t realized just how much. He ruined everything. “I wasn’t fine,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “I was... at one point I even...” Mac trailed off, but then shook his head. Jack didn’t need to know about _that_ , they were... not like that anymore, Mac lost the right to share his problems with Jack. “The thought of you coming back somehow kept me sane. But then you did come back... and suddenly it was even worse.”

Jack grabbed the remote and turned off the television, since neither of them were watching it anyway. Then he pivoted on the couch to face Mac, and Mac had no choice but to do the same or dislocate his shoulder. “How...” Jack stopped to clear his throat. “How was it worse?”

“I thought... I thought when you came back that things would go back to normal between us,” Mac said, rubbing his free hand nervously over the material of his jeans. “But then you started making jokes that weren’t funny, and I’d snap at you, and we’d be arguing—like actually arguing, not bickering, Desi’s right about that.” He dropped his voice, felt the flush to his cheeks deepen. “All I want is to spend time with you again, and it seems like... it seems like all you want to do is push me away.”

Jack made a small, frustrated sound in the back of his throat, looking away for a moment. “You... you may be right about that,” he said quietly, and Mac recoiled as if he’d been slapped. “But not because of you, Mac, it’s not because of you,” Jack rushed to say, probably seeing the look on Mac’s face. “It’s... it’s complicated.”

“Complicated?” Mac repeated, looking at Jack incredulously, his chest aching. “How is that complicated? You either... want me in your life, or you don’t. If you don’t then just... just say so, and make it easier for both of us.”

There was something wounded in Jack’s expression, a tightness around his mouth that wasn’t there before. “I’ll always want you in my life, Mac. That’s not a question. The problem is... I’m not sure I deserve it.”

Mac blinked, let out a hollow-sounding chuckle. He wasn’t one to be confused often, but between fighting through the fog gathering in his brain and Jack talking in circles, that was where he was at. “What does that mean?”

“Mac, I... the way I had to...” Jack squeezed his eyes shut, his hands tightening into fists. “The way I killed Kovacs was... horrible. I keep seeing it, over and over, all the damn time. And I’m taking it out on you, and that ain’t fair.”

Mac took a moment to process what Jack just said, but it wasn’t easy, not with his mind being a complete mess. “Whatever you did...” Mac started slowly. “You had no choice, I’m... I’m sure of it. And you know I would never hold any of it against you. What did you... I mean, you don’t have to tell me,” Mac haltingly retreated, remembering they didn’t share things with each other anymore. “But I... you could. Tell me what happened, I mean.” He diverted his gaze to the wall behind Jack, but he felt Jack’s eyes on him, and he wondered if Jack had noticed that something’s wrong with him.

“He was in Russia, hiding out in St. Petersburg. It took us so damn long to find the bastard, that by the time we did it I think we were all sort of chomping at the bit to get it over with, you know?” Jack chuckled, and it sounded just as hollow as Mac’s did. He scratched his nails through his stubble, evidently debating how to continue. “We had him and his men cornered in a shipping facility outside the city... and I wound up going toe-to-toe with him.” His voice dropped to something low and haunted. “I had to beat him to death, Mac. No guns, no knives, nothing. Just my bare fucking hands.”

Mac let out a shaky breath, because even though they were still fucked up, that was a small step hopefully in a good direction. Mac wasn’t foolish enough to think that everything’s going to be just fine now, but maybe... maybe there’s a chance. “You didn’t have a choice, Jack,” Mac said softly, hating that haunted look in Jack’s eyes. “Besides, Kovacs was... the things he did, he had to go, you know that. You did what you had to do.” Mac’s hand twitched a little, itching to touch Jack and comfort him somehow, but Jack probably wouldn’t appreciate that. Swallowing, Mac tried to get his feelings back under control, because Jack somehow realizing how Mac felt about him would only make everything worse.

Jack kind of... deflated in front of him, like the air getting let out of a balloon. “I should’ve just told you,” he whispered, self-deprecation lacing the words, and that made Mac meet his gaze, and he was alarmed to see Jack’s chin tremble for a moment, like he was trying not to cry. “If I’d just grown a set and told you what was wrong, we could’ve avoided all this. I’m sorry, Mac... I was just so scared that you’d... that you wouldn’t see me the same way.”

“I’m... it’s okay, Jack,” Mac said quietly. “It’s not like you’re the only one to blame here. I’m... I see how you didn’t feel like you could tell me after... after the way I acted in Nigeria and after that.” Mac’s hands itched and he really felt like fiddling with his fingers, and he’d kill for a paperclip... but with one hand attached to Jack he couldn’t do that. Suddenly he realized that with Jack being so honest with him... he deserved the same thing from Mac, no matter how much it scared him. “Actually, I... I have to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything, Mac. You should know that, but I can see why you wouldn’t.” Jack shifted again, this time to pull something out of his pocket with his free hand, and then he reached out to offer it to Mac. It’s a paperclip. “Here.”

Something warm and happy sparked up inside Mac, and he took the paperclip from between Jack’s fingers, suppressing a shiver when their fingers brushed and offering Jack a smile, albeit a small one. “Thanks, Jack.” He drew his knees up on the couch so he could curl up enough to bring his hands together, and immediately started fiddling with the little piece of metal. He stared down at it instead of looking at Jack and chewed on the inside of his lip. “After... after Charlie died, and I found out what my dad did behind my back to save me, I kind of... spiraled a little. Didn’t help that I kept getting hurt in the field, so I’d wind up at home with a lot of downtime.” He felt his hands start to shake a little. “I... I almost did something really stupid, Jack.”

Jack’s hand rested very close to Mac’s leg thanks to the cuffs, but Mac tried not to think about it and how it would feel to have it touch him. Jack just made a questioning sound, patiently waiting for Mac to continue, and Mac took a deep breath, not daring look up at him. “I was... I was so tired, Jack. It seemed like everything was going wrong, and I kept losing everyone—you, Charlie, my dad in a way—so I... I’m...” Mac trailed off, making a small, frustrated sound, his hands now shaking much more. “You know how you left your guns at my house, so nothing would happen to them while you were gone?” Not waiting for Jack to reply, Mac swallowed hard and continued, “One day I just... snapped, it got... too much. So I grabbed one of your handguns, and I... I almost...”

Jack sucked in a sharp breath, and suddenly his free hand was covering both of Mac’s, squeezing at his fingers. When Mac glanced up, there were tears in Jack’s eyes and he stared at him with the kind of bone-deep terror Mac had only seen when they’d almost died in the field. “Mac, no. _No_ , please tell me you didn’t actually...”

“I had it pressed to my head,” Mac told him, and something in Jack’s face broke, one of those tears spilling down his cheek. “I... I don’t know what would’ve happened if Bozer hadn’t come over to get some stuff he forgot during the move. I want to say I wouldn’t have done it, but... I don’t know.”

“Oh my god, Mac,” Jack choked out, and then his hand was on Mac’s cheek before Jack pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arm tightly around him. “Mac, I... I can’t believe that...”

As Mac’s vision started blurring, he let the tears he’d been holding back—ever since he heard his front door open and scrambled to hide the gun—fall, and he buried his face in Jack’s neck. “I tried... I tried calling you,” he whispered, his voice barely audible, and Jack tensed against him. “I had the phone in one hand and the... the gun in the other.” Mac squeezed his eyes shut, his free hand gripping Jack’s shirt. “But you... you didn’t answer.”

Their arms were locked next to each other so hugging wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but Jack held him tighter, making sure it was his arm taking the brunt of the awkward angle, not Mac’s. “I’m so sorry, Mac,” Jack said hoarsely, right next to his ear, his face pressed against Mac’s hair. “I know I keep saying it and I know it’s not enough, but I... I don’t know what else to do. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I’ll... I’ll make it up to you.” He slid his hand up to the back of Mac’s neck, gently pulling him back to look him in the eye. “But please, Mac, you’ve gotta promise me you’ll never do that again. If I lost you, I don’t... it’d kill me.”

Jack’s eyes were wide and full of pain, tears still shining in them. His hand felt warm and heavy on the back of Mac’s neck, and Mac couldn’t help but shiver at how close they were. He sniffled a little, tears still running down his cheeks, and before he knew what he was doing, he rested his forehead against Jack’s. “I... I promise, Jack. Just...” Mac swallowed hard, hating how weak and vulnerable he sounded. “Please, don’t leave again?”

“I won’t,” Jack whispered, and his breath was hot where it ghosted against Mac’s mouth, there was that little space between them. “Next time I have to go somewhere, I’ll take you with me. We’re never doing this again.”

He didn’t draw away despite this new closeness, and the worst part? Mac wanted to be so much closer, but... but he knew he couldn’t. Jack didn’t feel that way about him, and they’d just started repairing their friendship—it would be selfish to want anything else, and yet Mac still felt that tug behind his breastbone that always wanted to draw him into Jack’s arms.

Before Mac could muster the strength to pull away (as far as he could, anyway), Jack spoke again and stopped him in his tracks: “There is... there’s something else you should know, Mac. I promised myself that if... well, it wasn’t looking good for a while, so I told myself if I got back to you, I’d tell you the truth. And this might ruin everything, but... you deserve to know.”

Mac immediately tensed and forced himself not to panic. Jack just said he wouldn’t leave again and it sounded like he wanted them to work things out, so... so he surely didn’t have any bad news, right? Mac tightened the grip he has on Jack’s shirt and swallowed down nervously, nodding slightly, their foreheads still pressed together.

“I’m... there’s no easy way to say this, so I’m... I’m just gonna go ahead and say it.” Jack took a deep breath and slid his hand between Mac’s shoulder blades. “You’re... you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Mac. My... my sunshine.” Suddenly Mac felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart pounding, because... Jack couldn’t mean it in the way Mac so desperately wanted him to mean it. “And I... I love you, Mac. Not like a friend, not like brother. I’m... in love with you.”

Mac carefully slid his hand up from where he’d had it clenched in Jack’s shirt, long fingers coming up to touch Jack’s cheek lightly, part of him afraid that he was going to disappear, that this was a dream. When he didn’t vanish, when all Mac felt was warm skin and stubble under his fingertips he let out a sob and pressed his mouth to Jack’s in a kiss. It was too hard and uncoordinated but sincere, and after a moment Jack returned the pressure, kissing him back.

Jack’s cheek was wet with tears, but Mac barely noticed, too lost in how Jack’s lips felt on his. He stifled another sob, not wanting to break the kiss, and Jack tilted his head to shift the angle a little, and Mac immediately opened up for him when he felt Jack’s tongue press against his lower lip. Jack made a small sound in the back of his throat as he deepened the kiss, and Mac just melted into it, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

They were both a mess and the kiss tasted like salt, and Mac didn’t care. He concentrated on how Jack’s lips felt on his, soft and a little chapped, and how he took Mac apart with his tongue. Jack raised their bound arms gently, laying them across the back of the couch, and shifted so that he was sitting normally instead of sideways, which allowed Mac to clamber into his lap, gripping Jack’s shoulder to keep his balance. They didn’t break the kiss, not even to move, and Mac whimpered a little when Jack’s hand pressed against his lower back, like... like he wanted Mac closer too.

Mac wrapped his free arm around Jack’s neck, trembling a little against Jack as he pressed himself as close as possible. “I love you too,” he muttered against Jack’s lips, pulling away for a moment to get some air and breathing heavily. “Should’ve said it before.” He pressed their lips together again, moving his hand to cup Jack’s cheek, his fingers brushing Jack’s stubble.

Jack made this choked-off sound against Mac’s mouth, joy and disbelief mixed together, and Mac knew exactly how he felt. His hand ran up Mac’s back to tangle in his hair, tugging gently as their tongues slid together, and Mac wanted nothing more than to be able to use both of his hands right now. And because he had Jack back, because he could think again, he had an idea.

Mac pulled back a little, but kept his hand on Jack’s face, touching the lines near his eye and smiling. “I think I might know how to get us out of these cuffs—and no, it doesn’t involve dislocating anything.”

Jack smiled and leaned into Mac’s touch, and after a moment he turned his head to press a kiss to Mac’s palm. Mac’s heart fluttered stupidly and he was basically reduced to a puddle, he couldn’t help it. “I thought Desi said they’re unpickable and unbreakable.” Jack arched his eyebrow, but the smile on his face widened. “And if I remember correctly you said there’s nothing you could do.” This time there was no frustration or annoyance in his voice—he sounded curious and normal, just like he should. “But I’m all ears, darlin’.”

“That was when I didn’t think I could talk you into doing something stupid with me,” Mac admitted, and he felt himself grin when Jack laughed, his fingers stroking over the back of Mac’s neck. “Come on, I need to poke around under Desi’s sink.”

They figured out how to stand without hitting each other, and as soon as they were upright Jack’s pulling Mac back in for another kiss, soft and slow. Then they headed into the kitchen, and Mac crouched down to look for the chemicals he needed to build an acid.

“So what else happened?” Jack asked, and Mac made a questioning sound. “You said you kept getting hurt in the field, and you mentioned being shot—what else happened?”

“Well,” Mac started, thinking about the months without Jack while reading the labels on the various bottles. “I got beaten up a bit, had a few broken ribs. I also got stabbed... twice.” Mac winced, diving deeper under the sink. “Let’s see, what else... oh, I had my shoulder dislocated, the other one. I also got shot... but in the leg.” Letting out a triumphant sound, Mac took out a few bottles he was looking for and stood up, and when he looked at Jack... he discovered Jack watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. “What?”

“What was Desi doing while all this was happening?” Jack asked, his voice flat, the way it got when he was really pissed off and trying not to show it.

“Uh... mostly getting shot? Oh, and she got hit by a car, and fell out a third-story window,” Mac replied, and he put the bottles down on the counter, nudging Jack aside to find a mixing bowl. The acid he wanted to make would melt it, but since it was Desi’s idea to lock them together, she could buy herself a new bowl. “She did her job, Jack, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was all the bad guys, as usual.”

He was about to open one of the bottles but Jack’s hand on his gave him pause, and then Jack’s lips pressed to his cheek. “I’m never leaving you alone again,” he muttered, nuzzling into Mac’s hair. “And I might start making you wear body armor all the time.”

Mac laughed a little, a bright, happy sound that he hadn’t heard himself make in... a while. “That’s sweet, Jack, but... _all_ the time? That’s a little impractical,” he said with a grin that only widened when Jack made a questioning sound. “It takes a while to get it off, you know.”

Mac saw exactly when the meaning of these words registered in Jack’s brain, because his eyes widened and he leaned in to give Mac a hard kiss that knocked his breath away. “ _Please_ , get us out of these so that I can hold you with my both arms already.”

“Yes, sir,” Mac said, just to be a shit, and he couldn’t help but laugh again when Jack pinched his side in retaliation.

He mixed the different chemicals together and soon it was a frothing, angry-looking acid that should be able to burn through anything, even a purportedly “indestructible” polymer. They held the handcuffs over the sink as taut as they could, and Mac poured the acid over the chain, which spat and popped but eventually dissolved enough that they broke their hands apart. A couple of drops of acid of on each of the cuffs allowed them to be pried off their wrists—and as soon as everything was tossed in the sink, Jack reeled him in for a kiss, both arms around Mac’s waist.

Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, parting his lips instantly and moaning softly when Jack slipped his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was harder, more urgent than before, and Mac yelped in surprise when Jack suddenly hoisted him up so that he sat on the counter. Without breaking the kiss, Mac wrapped both of his legs around Jack’s waist and pulled him closer, groaning when Jack tightened his one arm around his middle while his other hand slid up his back and into his hair. It was... intense, and perfect, and Mac didn’t think he’d ever felt this good and this happy.

“I love you so much,” Jack murmured against his mouth, his breath hitching when Mac’s fingers dug into Jack’s shoulders. He broke the kiss, but only to brush his lips across Mac’s cheek, his jaw, and scraped his teeth against Mac’s birthmark. Mac gasped at the feel of it, goosebumps breaking out across his body, his thighs tightening around Jack’s hips. The arm that was around Mac’s middle slid down a little, so he could grope at Mac’s ass. “You’re so gorgeous, darlin’.”

“Oh my god, Jack,” Mac breathed out when Jack’s lips moved lower and he started sucking a bruise into the side of his neck.

He felt himself blush at Jack’s words, but he couldn’t focus long enough to deny them, and also... Jack sounded so _sure_ , like he truly believed what he said. Mac groaned when Jack dug his fingers into one of his ass cheeks, and his hips twitched when Jack moved to nip on the delicate skin of Mac’s throat before sucking a bruise there as well. The fingers that Jack had in Mac’s hair tighten a little, and he tilted Mac’s head back so he could lick over the skin at the base of Mac’s neck.

The hand on Mac’s ass came around to grasp at the buttons on Mac’s shirt, and Jack made a frustrated sound, his mouth moving back up to nip at his jaw before reconnecting them at the lips. “Why you gotta wear so many clothes, huh?”

“I wasn’t... wasn’t exactly planning this, you know,” Mac muttered against his lips before letting Jack devour his mouth, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

He slid his hands down Jack’s chest and slipped them under Jack’s t-shirt, slowly exploring Jack’s abs and loving how Jack shivered at his touch. After a moment he tugged at the hem and Jack brought the kiss, pulling back to yank the t-shirt over his head, and then he crashed their lips together again. One of his hands slid down to grip Mac’s thigh while he kept his other arm securely wrapped around Mac’s waist.

“Fuck, baby,” Jack growled into the kiss, nipping on Mac’s lower lip. “Do you have any idea how much I want you?”

Jack’s hold on him was tight and the way he kissed was enough to make Mac’s knees weak, even though he was on the counter. “Probably about as much as I want you,” he replied breathlessly, and he slipped his hands off Jack’s body momentarily, but only so he could undo the buttons on his shirt. He slid it off before yanking off the t-shirt he had on underneath it, pushing his hair out of his face and grinning at Jack mischievously before he leaned in to press his lips to Jack’s ear and whisper, “But why don’t you show me anyway?”

“Oh, I’m gonna show you alright,” Jack growled, and shifted his grip on Mac... and then picked him up from the counter, holding him up with seemingly no effort. It was so hot and Mac was so turned on he was barely keeping it together, so he just squeezed Jack’s waist with his legs and started nipping on Jack’s earlobe as he walked. “Where the fuck is the bedroom in this place?”

Jack made a frustrated sound when he kicked open a door only to reveal a bathroom, and Mac just chuckled breathlessly. Eventually, Jack found his way into Desi’s bedroom and he tossed Mac on the bed before undoing his belt and his jeans, kicking them off while watching Mac hungrily.

“Desi’s gonna kill is for this,” Mac said with a grin, sighing when Jack climbed on top of him and crashed their lips together.

“Don’t care,” Jack mumbled, big hands touching every part of Mac they could reach.

They stroked down his sides, grasp his legs, and eventually came around to open Mac’s belt and the button on his jeans. Mac helped to wriggle out of them as much as he could, and decided to just go for broke and hooked his thumbs into his underwear too, sliding them off at the same time. When Jack realized what was happening he groaned like he’d been shot and moved to bite at Mac’s collarbone, hips grinding forward involuntarily when Mac’s hands rested first on the small of his back before moving lower, fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and exploring his ass.

Jack had a fantastic ass, one Mac’s been admiring from afar for years now, and he couldn’t believe that he actually get to have it now. He arched a little when Jack bit at his throat, and in response he squeezed his ass hard, smiling when Jack’s hips twitched again. Letting go of his ass, Mac pushed down Jack’s underwear and once Jack kicked it off, Mac wrapped both of his legs around Jack, pulling him down and thrusting up, groaning at the friction. He slid his hands up to frame Jack’s face and he pulled him down for a filthy kiss.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Mac whispered, moaning when Jack rolled his hips down again. Soon they were rocking together at a steady pace, their hard cocks grinding together perfectly, and Mac was sure he was about to go insane.

“God, baby, I wanna fuck you,” Jack said, his voice absolutely wrecked, his hands sliding between Mac’s ass and the mattress to hitch him higher, grind into him harder. “Wanna drive you crazy with my fingers and my tongue, make you feel so good.”

Mac shuddered under him, loved the feeling of being pinned by Jack’s weight, the dampness of his breath against his cheek as he kept saying things that were simultaneously dirty and sweet. And Mac wanted what Jack’s describing too, so he shifted, nudging Jack with his leg, and rolled over on to his stomach, biting his lip when his cock rubbed against the comforter. He glanced over his shoulder at Jack and flicked the hair out of his eyes. “Then do it.”

Jack stared at him with wide eyes for about two second before he pounced, covering him with his body and biting down on Mac’s shoulder. Jack’s hands kept stroking his sides as Jack slowly kisses and licked his way lower, and Mac could only groan, burying his face in the mattress. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he shivered when Jack reached his hipbone and bit him a little harder, no doubt leaving a bruise behind.

And then Jack’s hands were on his ass, squeezing it hard, his fingers digging into his skin... and Mac actually hoped this would leave bruises as well. He whimpered when Jack’s lips followed his hands and he bit one of his ass cheeks teasingly... and then Jack’s spreading them with his hands, and Mac had a feeling he wasn’t going to survive this. The action of spreading his ass cheeks apart was the only warning Mac got before Jack’s tongue licked a hot stripe between them, over his hole.

“Oh, _Jack_ ,” Mac whimpered, his hands fisting the comforter underneath him and twisting hard, that single touch enough to make him shake.

And so Jack did it again, and again, and then eventually the tip of his tongue delved into Mac’s entrance before swirling around the rim and repeating the process. His fingers were digging into Mac’s ass exactly how he hoped they would, and Mac couldn’t help the way his hips twitch and shudder into all the sensation he was receiving. Jack’s hands on his ass pinned him down to the mattress and Mac moaned, loving how strong Jack was and how he held him down. After a moment of teasing, Jack’s tongue pushed deeper inside, doing... something that made Mac whine and he pressed his face into the mattress to stifle another embarrassingly loud moan.

“Mhmm, no, baby,” Jack muttered, his voice low and hoarse. “Let me hear you, wanna make you feel good.” Jack squeezed his ass harder and pushed his tongue inside Mac again. Mac had a protest ready, but it died in his throat and got replaced by a moan as soon as he turned his head to speak. “There you go,” Jack praised, and that twisted something pleasant in Mac’s gut that he didn’t want to examine too closely.

He nipped at Mac’s ass cheek again before he licked inside him again, and it was a kind of torturous pressure, wet and hot, and the next time Jack pulled back there was a brief sucking sound... and then Jack’s trigger finger slid into Mac’s ass alongside his tongue. Mac gasped loudly, gripping the comforter tighter. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, moaning softly when Jack pushed his finger deeper, his tongue hooking on his rim.

It felt... amazing, and Mac couldn’t stop thinking about how it was going to feel to have something much bigger than Jack’s finger push into him, and he shivered in anticipation. He whined a little when Jack removed his tongue, but groaned loudly when he replaced it with a second finger, spreading them before pushing in deeper and brushing Mac’s prostate.

Mac’s hips jumped involuntarily at that little touch, another broken sound forcing its way past his lips. Jack mouthed at the bite mark he left behind on Mac’s hip earlier before trailing his lips higher, licking and sucking a path up Mac’s spine, all while working him loose with his fingers. Mac’s squirming underneath him by the time Jack got back up to his neck, kissing at the skin there before pressing his lips to Mac’s ear, a third finger sliding in alongside the first two.

“Look at you, baby, spread out under me like this,” Jack said. “How’d I get so lucky? You feel so good around my fingers.” A nip at his earlobe, followed by some tongue to sooth the sting. “I can’t wait to get inside you, fuck you until you come.”

Mac groaned, pushing up against Jack’s fingers. “Jack, please,” he whimpered, breathing heavily. “Please, I... _Jack_.” Jack was busy sucking another bruise into his shoulder and he pushed his fingers deeper a little harder, and Mac let out a muffled cry when they nudged his prostate again. “Jack,” he whined again, and he felt Jack smile against his skin, that bastard.

“You think Desi’s got lube? I don’t want to hurt you.” Jack’s voice was quiet, that low rumbling that came along with dirty talk absent as he kissed the bruise he just left behind and pulled his fingers out.

“Do you really expect me to think right now?” Mac asked, voice cracking incredulously, and he reached back to smack Jack on the arm when he started laughing. “I don’t know man, check her nightstand.”

Jack kissed the same spot again and lifted himself up, reaching over and yanking open the drawer. There was a gun in there, which wasn’t surprising, along with a vibrator that Jack decidedly did not touch as he pulled out a bottle of lube. His hand hovered over the box of condoms next to it, and he glanced back at Mac questioningly. “You want one?”

“No,” Mac said softly, shaking his head and reaching for Jack to pull him back. “I wanna feel you.” He saw Jack exhale shakily, something vulnerable shining in his eyes as he nodded, and then he leaned down to kiss Mac’s shoulder. He knelt beside him and lubed himself up, and Mac couldn’t tear his gaze away from Jack’s hard cock, needing it inside him right now.

He was still lying on his stomach and once Jack was done he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “You want it like this?”

Mac didn’t think he could move right now if somebody paid him, his body was so heavy with arousal, so he nodded and kissed Jack again before he moved around behind him. He draped himself over Mac’s body just like he did before, and guided himself in, pushing slowly and groaning when Mac started opening up around him. His hands slid up to cover both of Mac’s, lacing their fingers together against the mattress, and Mac tried to remember how to breathe as Jack’s cock filled him up, the stretch of it burning a little in the best possible way. Once he bottomed out Jack nuzzled Mac’s hair for a moment before burying his face in Mac’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. He was breathing heavily, but his hips stayed still as he waited, giving Mac time to get used to the stretch, and if Mac’s brain wasn’t so clouded by lust, he would think it was very sweet.

After a moment he took a shaky breath, shifting his hips a little and making Jack groan above him. “You can... you can move, Jack.” Jack drew his hips back a little and thrusted back in gently, his hands squeezing Mac’s as he set up a slow but steady rhythm. He used his knees to spread Mac’s legs more before he rose up on his own, just a little, and that gave him better leverage to push in deeper. He found Mac’s prostate in no time and Mac writhed under him, making a low, needy sound from somewhere deep in his chest. “Oh, Jack, right there, that’s perfect.”

Jack groaned above him, biting down on his shoulder. His hips snapped a little harder, and Mac moaned loudly, squeezing Jack’s hands. “Baby, you’re so gorgeous,” Jack muttered into his ear, thrusting a little faster. “So stunning.” The pace Jack set up was hard and if it wasn’t for Jack’s weight on top of him these deep thrusts move him up the bed. But Mac loved being pinned down like that and he was helpless to do anything else but moan and gasp with each slam of Jack’s hips.

Jack’s thrusts started to take on a more frantic edge, his movements getting just a little sloppy, and Mac felt himself getting close too, heat boiling at the base of his spine. “C’mon, Mac, come for me,” Jack growled near his ear, and that combined with one last hard, perfect slam of Jack’s hips was all it takes for Mac to lose it.

He cried out, muscles clenching around Jack’s cock as he came all over himself and the comforter, Jack’s cock still working in and out of him as he came down from his high. And then he was moaning softly as Jack started to come too, hips twitching and grinding against Mac as he flooded his insides with heat. Jack’s hips eventually stopped moving, still flush against Mac’s ass as Jack panted against Mac’s neck and mouthed lazily at his skin.

Mac laid still, trying to remember how to breathe and how to move, and he didn’t even care that he was basically lying in his own come. After a moment Jack seemed to remember that because he gently pulled out, kissing Mac’s shoulder when he hissed at the sudden emptiness, and then Jack rolled off him and pulled him until Mac’s tucked against his chest.

“You okay, baby?” Jack whispered against his ear, arm wrapping tightly around him.

“Mhmm,” Mac said intelligently, and flopped an arm over Jack in return, before he tilted his head back to kiss the stubbly skin on his throat. “That was amazing. You’re amazing. Why haven’t we been doing that forever?” He snuggled into Jack’s warmth, smiling when Jack gave him an affectionate squeeze and buried his face in Mac’s hair.

“Because we both thought the other was straight?” Jack asked, and Mac hummed in agreement, smiling again. They laid in silence for a moment, and Mac wasn’t feeling sleepy, not exactly, but he was warm and comfortable, and he kind of never wanted to move. “I know I said it before, but I’m really sorry. For leaving, yeah, but also for being an ass once I got back.”

“I wasn’t exactly a prize when I came back from Nigeria,” Mac pointed out, his hand stroking slowly up and down Jack’s back. “And unlike you, I didn’t _have_ to leave. I think we’re even.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, until a scraping sound from the front of the apartment startled them both. They shared a look and then they were scrambling out of the bed, Jack grabbing the gun out of Desi’s nightstand since it was closer than the one still clipped to his jeans. They took up positions on either side of the door, and then they heard it: Desi’s voice, calling for them through the apartment. “Guys? I know you’re pissed, but I forgot my wallet and... wait a minute, why are there acid burns in my sink?!”

Mac’s gaze snapped to Jack whose eyes got huge like saucers, and then Mac tossed Jack his underwear before putting on his own. “Hang on, why... why are your shirts here?” Desi’s voice sounded again, and this time Mac couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping from his mouth. Jack also started laughing, trying to muffle it with his hand, but failing miserably. There was a long pause from out in the apartment, and the next thing Mac knew the door to the bedroom swung open. “You assholes better have a damn good explanation for—” Desi cut off as she entered the room and saw them both in their underwear, then the very obvious wet spot on her bed. “Oh my God. Oh my _God_ , I’m going to kill you both. I can’t believe—well actually I can—but Jesus Christ guys, _seriously_?”

Still chuckling, Mac ducked behind Jack, using him as a human shield and letting him deal with Desi. “Dez, come on, you have only yourself to blame,” Jack said, a grin audible in his voice, and he didn’t even flinch when Desi shot daggers at him. “You cuffed us together and told us to work it out. So... we did.”

“When I said ‘work it out’ I didn’t mean ‘work each other up until you get come all over my bed’!” Desi exclaimed, stalking over until she was right in front of Jack, and she punched him in the shoulder hard enough to make him wince. “You two owe me big time—not just a new comforter, either. I’m talking a _big_ Target trip... I think I want to redecorate.” She crossed her arms and smiled in a way that wasn’t at all pleasant. “Unless you’d like me to tell the team this whole story.”

“She’s gonna tell them anyway—” Mac started, and then yelped when Desi tried to get to him and probably punch him as well, but Jack moved, shielding him with his body.

“Okay, easy.” Jack raised one hand to calm Desi and used the other to reach behind and squeeze Mac’s hip. Mac could barely stop himself from smiling, but he forced himself to keep a straight face, not wanting to piss off Desi even more. “We’ll take you to Target,” Jack started, shushing Mac when he tried to protest, “ _but_ you don’t get to buy everything you see just to spite us, okay? I’m not going bankrupt over this.”

Desi squinted at him for a moment before nodding slowly and sticking out her hand for Jack to shake. “Deal.” She used her grip on Jack’s hand to haul him out of the way so she could get to Mac, and pinched his nipple harshly. “And _you_ , you little shit—I’d expect this from Dalton, but you?”

Mac yelped again, jumping back a little. “Hey,” Jack made an indignant sound before Mac can say anything. “I’ll have you know, he initiated the whole thing!”

Mac opened his mouth, ready to protest, but then quickly went over the events of this morning—kissing Jack, asking him to show him how much he wanted him... well, damn. “He has a point,” Mac admitted with a little shrug, grinning when Desi stared at him with an unamused look on her face.

Desi looked at him for a moment longer before throwing her hands up in the air and making a disgusted sound. “I’m calling out of work for the rest of the day, and you two idiots better be ready for shopping by the time I’m done!”

She stormed out of the room, and Mac and Jack stared at each other for a moment before they died laughing, collapsing against each other. Eventually Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and pressed their mouths together. “I love you,” he murmured, smiling when Jack’s hands went to his hips and squeeze. “Can’t believe you threw me under the bus.”

“Mhmm, love you too,” Jack said, kissing him again. “And hey, I protected you with my own body! Doesn’t that count for something?” He grinned, that wide, playful grin that Mac loved so much. He also moved his hands from Mac’s hips to wrap his arms around his waist, one of his hands sliding down to grope Mac’s ass. “Besides... it you who made the mess on the bed, not me.”

Mac made a faux-aggravated sound and he pretended to try and pull away, grinning against Jack’s jaw when he just hitched Mac closer, so he’s practically straddling Jack’s thigh. “As I recall that was sort of your fault,” Mac pointed out, nipping at Jack’s skin, and laughing when one of Jack’s hands skipped up to tickle his ribs. “Hey, maybe while we’re at Target for Desi we could pick out some new stuff for you? Because you’re definitely moving in with me.”

That made Jack pull away and he looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. “I am?” he asked quietly, and Mac nodded and he had to smile again when Jack was clearly speechless. “You sure? Until a few hours ago we were constantly at each other’s throat, you... you think we can make the work?”

Mac hugged him tightly, leaning in again to kiss Jack’s cheek. He breathed in his smell and let out a contented sigh, and nuzzled Jack’s skin when he felt his hands settle in the small of his back. “I think that as long as we’re together we can make anything work.”


End file.
